


A Smile Like Yours

by kylaurien



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Public Display of Affection, aesthetic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylaurien/pseuds/kylaurien
Summary: You run into an old friend in a lonely city. And maybe he looks a little bit too beautiful to stay as just 'an old friend'.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Smile Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don't know how this happened but go stream face to face and LA trains!!

It was late at night, around eleven pm. The sky was gorgeously dark, only a few clouds smudging the velvety blackness dotted with stars like sequins. The breeze was cold and since you were only wearing a summer dress, you wrapped your thin shawl tighter around your bare shoulders. You turned up your music, the slow guitar perfectly matching the vibes you were feeling as you walked across the bridge.

You were walking home after a hard day’s work. People were being bitchy and sad and you just felt like being alone right now, getting home to your comfy apartment, bingeing some trashy drama and falling asleep to the gentle rush of traffic from the streets below. You sighed at the thought of getting some rest.

Moonlight glinted off the river and, despite your increasing desire to get home, you walked to the side of the bridge and leaned over the railing. It really was a pretty night. There were quite a few other people walking across this bridge and it made you feel slightly alone. It wasn’t fair that you were by yourself on a night like this.

Dimly, you were aware of someone calling your name but over your music, you couldn’t be sure. It got louder until you finally looked around to see where it was coming from.

“Y/N!”

You finally saw him. A few yards away from where you were stood a familiar man. You rose your eyebrows in surprise. You hadn’t even known he was in this country.

Kang Younghyun waved at you and you smiled. You walked over to him, already trying to think of what to say to him. He was your best high school friend but at some point, he had started to drift away. And it hurt because you really did like him and you thought he liked you, too. Sure, you might never understand why Younghyun let you two split apart all that time ago; but the bigger mystery was why you let him.

And, besides, you did text sometimes. Well… that was a lie. He texted you. You looked at the notifications, read the text a week later and aired him. You were still Instagram mutual, though. And when you bothered to check his account, he was always somewhere different. Italy, Canada, Thailand. He travelled the world for his music, it seemed.

Every so often, he’d send you a picture of a landscape so perfect it looked photoshopped and write, “ _Pretty, huh?_ ” You’d always respond with a half-hearted, “ _ye haha_ ”. Through these meagre interactions, you could pretend you were still friends. But seeing him in real life, you had never felt more distanced from him.

He was taller than you remembered. He was wearing a long, chequered coat over a black hoodie and ripped jeans. His hair was a dusky red, different from what you remembered. You stopped a metre or so in front of him and smiled awkwardly.

“Hey,” he said. You looked up and saw his gaze totally locked onto your eyes. “You look nice.” He wasn’t talking about your dress. He wasn’t talking about your body or your makeup or your delicate bracelets. Just… you.

“Thanks,” you replied. “How have you been?” you asked. He smiled perfectly. It had been so long since you had seen him smile and you had forgotten how nice it was.

“So-so. You?” he answered, his tone sounding so incredibly genuine. For some reason, you felt the urge to tell him everything. About the bitches at work, about your ill grandfather, about your horrid ex-boyfriend. You wanted to tell him how happy you were to see a familiar face on such a dark night. It might have been the lighting or the late-night air, but suddenly, he looked handsome. And not the kind of handsome that came from having a straight jawline and clear, deep eyes (although he did have those things), but the type of handsome that comes from the heart.

But you couldn’t just say that. Instead, you replied,

“Good.” And it was quiet again. You adjusted your shawl. “What brings you back?” you asked in an attempt to keep him here, keep him talking with you. You didn’t want him to disappear again.

“Work,” he shrugged. This conversation seemed to be much easier for him. “We have a show here in a few days.”

“Oh, yes, I saw!” you lied, remembering not liking his posts about it. You willed your mind to think of some more conversation but you drew a blank. The awkward silence built and built like a roaring in your ears until-

“I missed you.”

You blinked.

“Wh-what?” you stammered dumbly. He laughed quietly but it seemed like he was laughing at himself, rather than at you.

“I missed you,” he repeated, taking a step forward. “Really. Through the one-sided conversations, the blanked messages, thinking I must have annoyed you somehow, I did miss you, Y/N.” He paused, but when you didn’t respond, he continued. “I still dream of you, you know. I think of you all the time. I wonder how often I cross your mind.” He kicked the ground. “I’m starting to think it’s never.” You finally found your voice.

“No, Younghyun, it isn’t like that,” you defended, reaching your hand out to him slightly. He laughed again, but you could feel the pain behind it.

“’Younghyun’. I used to get so mad when you called me ‘Brian’. I’d push you and you’d run away and I’d chase you. And that was us. But when I ran away, you didn’t chase me. I still don’t know why that hurt as much as it did. Just like I don’t know why it made me so happy to see you again.” His fingers brushed against yours and your heart fluttered. He was hurt. And he didn’t even think you cared. You grew bold and took his hand.

“I’m sorry, Younghyun, I am. I… I didn’t mean to make you feel like this. You don’t deserve it,” you sighed in acknowledgement. He looked you in the eye, momentarily disabling you. He pulled you towards him and you stumbled against his chest. He was warm.

“I don’t deserve you, no,” he whispered and your heart broke into more pieces than you thought it would. A lot more than you were expecting to have to pick up. His other hand caressed your hair. “That doesn’t mean I want you any less.”

You looked up at him; his eyes were glinting, reflecting the light just as the river was. Time slowed down. He leaned down. You closed your eyes. Your lips connected, soft and lingering. There was no rush, just you, him and the moon as the world flowed past you like the gentle breeze that fluttered your shawl. Younghyun pulled it further around you but you didn’t need it anymore. You were okay now you were with him. Warm and safe. Happy.

You pulled away and opened your eyes. Dear God, he was pretty.

“Be mine, Y/N,” he asked, almost in a whisper, but you could hear it in this bubble you had created around yourselves. You gripped his hand tighter.

“Smile for me and maybe I’ll say yes,” you told him. He smiled and instantly, your world became brighter like someone had turned up the saturation on life. It made you giggle as you whispered, “Yes.” He kissed you again and his arm wound down to your waist, holding you close. You pulled apart, still smiling.

You walked to the railing and gazed over the river. Younghyun moved behind you and back-hugged you, peppering your neck with kisses and completely ignoring the fact that you were in public. You hummed. You wouldn’t ignore him again. You didn’t see how you could. With a moon like that, a breeze like that, a night like this, a smile like his – it was too perfect to hide from.


End file.
